diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/30 May 2018
23:29:03 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:31:11 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 00:10:28 -!- J13 has joined Special:Chat 00:10:59 -!- J13 has left Special:Chat 05:24:06 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 06:38:42 super arena in sandbox hope 06:40:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:40:19 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 06:40:27 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 06:42:23 hey users, super arena in sandbox hope diep.io/#33A6E633009C396F10E4CA 06:45:02 why necromancer (Good202) don't collect the cyan square in sandbox hope 07:24:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" because it dosent exist 07:25:00 Hi. 07:25:44 Good202 sucks 07:27:51 not developer mode :( 07:29:10 diep.io/#33A6E633009C396F10E4CA - who super arena 07:32:22 pet got crashers ;3 07:32:29 cute crashers pet ;3 08:11:42 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 08:11:53 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Oh no 08:12:21 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Please respawn 10:35:44 <Özün_Oldun> Hybrid YT" What is this 10:36:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" chat 10:37:04 <Özün_Oldun> Hybrid YT" Umm 10:37:14 <Özün_Oldun> Hybrid YT" Are thos peopel playing 10:38:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hybrid YT" No the hi 11:33:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" test 11:33:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:50:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:51:11 OwO 11:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" OwO 12:06:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" What's this? 12:07:29 *notices message* 12:07:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok no 12:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" :dds: 12:35:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" nah im not gonna do it 13:23:19 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:54:39 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 13:55:04 Khitria is alternate country 13:55:24 love this diep.i 13:55:33 THANK YOU FOR ACKNOWLEDGING MY PERFECTOPIA 13:55:36 FOR ONCE 13:56:39 Khitria in alternate country from infinite multiverse 13:57:11 other alternate countries and empires in infinite multiverses 13:57:18 Hello. 13:58:11 hey enigmium, find cyan square existed in diep.io 13:58:38 necromancer collect cyan square into blue-cyan summoned square 13:59:03 They don't exist... 13:59:04 Good202 didn't see green shapes :( 13:59:13 -!- FredLeon has joined Special:Chat 14:01:41 no green polygons D:, but find rarest lighty polygon (cyan square) 14:02:24 diep.io/#3337E6830054F06468 14:14:57 hi good 14:15:51 Hey fred 14:16:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 14:18:00 KPOP IS GOOD AAAAAAAAA 14:21:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 14:21:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 14:24:37 lel 14:34:40 -!- FredLeon has joined Special:Chat 14:34:58 I really need to fix my back. 14:38:38 same 14:38:50 oofe 14:38:55 but seriously 14:39:20 the number i've been hit in the back by innanimate objects is mind boggling 14:41:10 Nah. 14:41:29 My back is hunching already. 14:45:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:45:30 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:45:41 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" wait 14:45:49 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" what sort of inanimate objects 14:48:10 BFDI 14:49:20 basket balls 14:49:27 doorknobs 14:49:32 chairrs 14:49:39 my desk 14:49:44 and my cat 14:49:48 my cat is def dead inside 14:49:52 it has no fucking soul 14:56:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:56:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:58:02 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:23:01 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:23:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:23:39 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:24:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:25:00 Hi. 15:25:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:25:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:25:25 Hello. 15:25:39 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:25:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Hello. 15:26:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:26:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:26:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:26:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:27:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:27:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:29:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:30:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:30:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:42:24 -!- FredLeon has left Special:Chat 15:51:59 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:58:48 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 15:59:25 c="lime"bType: Sparky 15:59:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" nice 16:00:11 bpuff 16:00:22 -!- Puffyy has joined Special:Chat 16:00:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ohai 16:00:40 oh 16:01:03 rainbowbÖzün Oldun 16:01:11 n i c e 16:01:27 16:01:37 {Rainbow|Test3}} 16:01:37 lol 16:02:17 -!- Puffyy has left Special:Chat 16:02:44 �������� 16:03:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" oh 16:03:10 b����ℑ���������� 16:04:04 -!- Puffyy has joined Special:Chat 16:04:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="``puff``" hmm 16:04:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="**puff" test 16:04:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="**puff" how to do the do 16:04:39 <Özün_Oldun> [d="c="pink" puff"] test 16:04:43 <Özün_Oldun> [d="c="pink" puff"] epic 16:04:47 <Özün_Oldun> [d="c="pink" puff"] it worked LOL 16:05:02 <Özün_Oldun> [d="c="pink" puff"] <@210344925760454667> i broke it 16:05:27 d="Error" 16:05:46 -!- Puffyy has left Special:Chat 16:05:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Only breaks if you use emoji in the channel 16:05:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Not chat itself 16:06:29 only this dangerous ruler, ursuul 16:07:01 [c="lime"Te]st 16:07:30 Test 16:10:37 -!- Puffyy has joined Special:Chat 16:12:20 -!- Puffyy has left Special:Chat 16:12:28 -!- Puffyy has joined Special:Chat 16:13:06 <Özün_Oldun> [d="c="pink" puff"] <@210344925760454667> look at chat 16:13:09 <Özün_Oldun> [d="c="pink" puff"] you'll see what i mean 17:13:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 17:48:22 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Test 17:48:54 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:49:00 Lil Uzi Vert 17:51:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hm 17:51:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" to clarify 17:51:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" my server is officially open 17:51:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" but to an enclosed amount of people 17:57:07 -!- Puffyy has left Special:Chat 18:00:48 -!- Puffyy has joined Special:Chat 18:02:19 -!- Puffyy has left Special:Chat 18:02:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:02:33 i provided gelly the pictures for the elites 18:02:35 thank me later 18:04:22 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:04:48 <Özün_Oldun> [d="c="pink" Type: Sparky"] oof 18:04:57 <Özün_Oldun> [d="c="pink" Type: Sparky"] my god the c=pink thing works 18:05:11 <Özün_Oldun> [d="Type: Sparky"] testy 18:05:14 <Özün_Oldun> [d="Type: Sparky"] ohno 18:07:35 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:11:24 -!- Puffyy has joined Special:Chat 18:11:34 <Özün_Oldun> [d="small puff"] test 18:11:38 lol 18:12:14 <Özün_Oldun> [d=""small puff""] test again 18:12:32 huh 18:13:02 -!- Puffyy has left Special:Chat 18:42:15 hi 21:05:37 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 22:09:08 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 30